Bola-Bola Cahaya
by tiffany90
Summary: Bday fic untuk non.Akatsuki sedang sibuk menyusun rencana ultah Deidara dengan kelucuan mereka masing2. Semua orang bersemangat,kecuali boneka hidup cakep yang cueknya minta ampun. Hal ini membuat Deidara marah,karena justru partisipasi Sasori-lah yang dia paling tunggu-tunggu. Bagaimana pesta ultah Deidara nanti?Akankah Sasori tetap tidak ikut? Sweet Surprise for Deidara


disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Akatsuki

Warning : Canon, OOC, typo, gaje, garing

* * *

_Foreword:_

_[Special Ulang Tahun Deidara 050514 ]Para anggota Akatsuki sedang sibuk berkasak-kusuk dalam rangka memperingati ultah Deidara dengan kelucuan mereka sendiri, mereka merencanakan sebuah pesta. Dari sembilan anggota Akatskuki, hanya satu yang tidak turut serta, sebentukan boneka hidup yang cueknya minta ampun. Hal ini membuat Deidara marah, karena justru partisipasi Sasori-lah yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Cekcok mencapai puncak, ketika Sasori mengatakan kalau dia tidak peduli dengan hal-hal konyol seperti ulang tahun. Bagaimanakah kelangsungan pesta Deidara pada akhirnya? Apakah Sasori benar-benar tidak turut serta? Bagaimana partisipasi member lainnya?_

* * *

**Bola-Bola Cahaya**

.

.

.

Di suatu goa tersembunyi, sembilan kriminal kelas S sedang berleha-leha dengan santainya. Cuaca begitu indah dan cerah, dan semua misi telah selesai. Pein si ketua sedang asyik mencopot satu demi satu tindikannya, mengelapnya hingga mengkilat, lalu memasangnya kembali, sambil berdendang-dendang kecil. Konan, -satu-satunya anggota wanita- sedang asyik melipat-lipat origami, mencari-cari inovasi bentukan origami terbaru. Dia melipat, menggelembungkan, meniup, membolongkan, melipat lagi, merobek dikit, lalu melipat lagi dengan penuh semangat. Lantai goa terkutuk tersebut penuh dengan 'karya seni'-nya yang memukau(?). Mulai dari yang unyu-unyu seperti bunga mawar, melati, anggrek, tupai, kupu-kupu, burung kecil, sampai kepada yang aneh-aneh seperti ular, kodok, katak, belatung, belut, kadal, bahkan komodo. Itachi sedang duduk terpekur, seperti sedang meratapi keriputnya yang nggak hilang-hilang. Sementara Kisame, sang partner, sedang berlenggak-lenggok kesana kemari menina-bobo kan Samehada-chan (?) yang memang waktunya tidur siang. Tobi si anak baik berlari kesana-kemari, berguling-guling dan berteriak-teriak, membuat Kisame yang sedang menidurkan 'anak'nya serta Hidan yang khusyuk bersemedi jadi marah besar. Mereka lalu berkejar-kejaran dan menabrak-nubruk barang-barang disekitarnya, membuat Kakuzu juga ikut-ikutan marah, -bukan kepada Tobi, melainkan kepada Hidan- karena menurutnya suara Hidan yang menggelegar bisa membuat anak-anaknya (para uang yang imut dan lucu) terbirit-birit ketakutan.

Semua kegaduhan yang ada sebenarnya cukup normal. Suara Tobi yang meraung-raung cempreng riang penuh rasa tidak bersalah, sumpah serapah Hidan nan elok, beserta suara gahar Kakuzu yang selalu menyahut setiap Hidan membuka mulut merupakan elemen-elemen nada yang bersatu padu harmonis membentuk melodi unik yang selalu mewarnai kehidupan abnormal di goa itu.

.

Hanya saja, kali ini, seakan terasa sesuatu yang kurang.

.

Ya, biasanya ada 'sentuhan' nada lainnya yang selalu ikut serta. Sentuhan nada gahar yang selalu berakhiran'un'. Sentuhan yang tanpanya, melodi kegaduhan Akatsuki terasa hambar, seperti telor mata sapi yang tidak pakai merica.

.

Deidara.

.

_Deidara?_

Ya, Deidara.

_Memangnya dia ada dimana? Tumben dia nggak ada sama yang lainnya_.

Dia ada kok disana, dua seperempat meter sebelum pojokan. Manyun.

.

_Manyun? _

.

Ya. Manyun.

Bomber kuning yang biasanya ikut garasak-garusuk bersama Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Tobi ini .tidak biasanya, hanya manyun sambil meniup-niup surai kuningnya yang menjulur menutupi mata. Sesekali, mata azure itu menatap penuh amarah pada sosok boneka hidup di sudut goa yang sedang sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungannya –mengeluarkan para kugutsu hanya untuk memasukkannya kembali, entah untuk apa.-.

_PUK!_ Tobi yang sedang menggelinding tak sengaja menabrak Deidara dari belakang sehingga si kepala kuning terpelanting ke depan.

_Adow! Bruk!_

"Tobiiiiii!" teriak Deidara naik darah, lalu berkacak pinggang_ like-a-boss_.

"Ups, maaf senpai" jawabnya dengan mata polos yang berbinar-binar, sempat-sempatnya mengelak dari terkaman Hidan dan Kakuzu dari kiri dan kanan sehingga malah para zombie itu yang masing-masing terperangkap seperti berpelukan dengan pose yang canggung.

"Ngapain sih kau, un?" tanya Deidara kepada Tobi berang.

Tobi tidak meluruskan badannya, masih asik menggelinding dari depan ke belakang.

"Tobi lagi olahraga, senpai.. Karena Tobi kan anak baik dan sehat! Yeeeee….." jawabnya riang.

"Anak baik dari _hongkong_!" ketusnya, lalu mengambil sebelah kaki Tobi, memutar-mutarnya di udara dengan liar dan penuh rasa dendam. Tapi, sang korban malah menjerit-jerit senang.

"Uwaaaa,….. Senpaaaaiiii… Seruuuuuu banget! Lebih tinggi doooong!..." jeritnya polos penuh rasa suka cita. Jeritan kesenangan yang membuat Deidara yang sedang tidak on-the-mood jadi bangkit psikopat-nya.

_PLAK! BRUAK!_

Deidara melepaskan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga,-terjungkang sedikit-, sehingga Tobi melayang indah di udara munubruk Pein, sukses membuat Pein nyaris menusuk lubang hidungnya sendiri dengan tindikannya.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

Konan berhenti melipat-lipat kertas. Kisame berhenti berjoget-joget. Itachi berhenti terpekur. Bahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu lupa melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka yang canggung. Semua mata tertuju pada si korban, Tobi-si-anak-malang, lalu pada Deidara, sang pelaku -bahkan Samehada chan ikut menjulurkan leher dari balik bahu Kisame-, lalu mereka semua kembali lagi menatap Tobi.

.

Menyadari semua mata sedang menuju kepadanya,-sang korban-, Tobi tidak lupa memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Uwaaaaaa…aaaaaa…..aaaaaaa…..aaaaaa….. "jeritnya pilu.

Ketika menyadari kalau semua orang masih melihat kepadanya, Tobi menjerit semakin keras.

"Uwaaaaaaa….aaaaa…aaaa….aaaaaaa…... Sakiiiiiittttttt… Deidara-senpai….. Jahaaaaaaatttttt…" isaknya. Bahunya berguncang-guncang, kedua kakinya menggelepar-gelepar. Tangisannya membuat trenyuh semua orang yang mempunyai naluri keibuan.

.

Semua mata kembali menatap Deidara dengan pandangan menuduh.

.

"Berisik, un!" protes Deidara, melayangkan pukulan telak tepat di ubun-ubunnya sebagai hukuman karena telah menangis, membuat Tobi makin histeris.

"Uwaaaa,….. Sakiiittt…" isaknya, lalu balas menjitak jidat Deidara.

"Adow, un!" jerit Deidara, lalu balas menjitak Tobi.

Dan akhirnya dua orang itu berakhir saling jitak-jitakan dengan ganas satu sama lain.

.

.

"Hei, hei.. Sudah! Sudah! Hentikan!...Tobi!" tukas Konan mencoba melerai, ketika jitak-jitakkan mereka sudah ditambahi cakar-cakaran dan tendang-tendangan. Pein dan yang lain berbondong-bondong mencoba membantu melerai.

"Senpai yang mulai duluan!" tukas Tobi penuh air mata, melayangkan satu tamparan ke pipi kanan Deidara.

_Adow!_

"Sudah, Deidara sudah!" lerai Pein sok berwibawa, mencoba membantu Konan,-sebenarnya modus-.

"Dia yang menabrakku duluan, un!" balas Deidara tanpa mengurangi keganasannya, memegangi kedua ketiak Tobi lalu menghentakkan lututnya ke dada si-anak-baik keras-keras.

_BRUAGH!_

Tobi terkapar, lalu tersungkur mencium tanah.

.

.

Hening untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"jeritnya sambil memeluk dadanya sendiri dan bergulung seperti ulat, tangisnya seribu kali lebih keras daripada yang tadi.

"Cup, cup, cup… Tobi anak baik, jangan nangis, jangan nangis… Anak baik tidak menangis…" bujuk Konan sambil merengkuh Tobi ke dalam pelukannya. Dimanja Konan seperti itu, Tobi makin menjadi-jadi tangisnya di dada Konan, tangannya yang mungil memeluk punggung Konan seerat mungkin.

Deidara mendengus, lalu membuang muka.

"Sadis banget,…" celetuk Hidan takjub, ikut memeluk dadanya yang tak berbungkus. Seakan-akan Deidara juga ikut mematahkan tulang rusuknya.

"Kau ini ikut aliran apa, sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

Deidara tak menjawab. Mata azure nya masih sibuk memandang ke sudut, ke satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak terpengaruh dengan semua kegilaan yang sedang berlangsung, masih asyik menyusun-nyusun kugutsunya berderet-deret seperti orang yang mau jualan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya kini sedang sibuk membujuk Tobi agar tidak menangis. Bahkan, Samehada-chan ikut menggosok-gosok punggung Tobi dengan tatapan iba. Itachi mencoba menghibur Tobi dengan sulap-tak-punya-tangan, tepatnya dengan menyuruh Tobi menebak dimana persisnya tangan Itachi berada. Tak peduli bagaimana Tobi menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Itachi, dia tak pernah menjumpai bagian tubuh Itachi disana, melainkan hanya ruangan hampa dan bulu-bulu gagak. Hal ini ternyata menyeramkan sehingga membuat tangisan Tobi semakin menjadi-jadi, kali ini dia menangis sambil menggeliut-geliutkan kaki. Itachi mengangkat bahunya lalu melanjutkan perenungannya di kursi besar di pojok, sebelah tangannya menjulur ganjil diantara belahan jubahnya di bagian dada, seperti biasa.

Deidara merasa sangat tersudutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa semua orang sepertinya hanya membela Tobi dan tak mengerti dirinya sama sekali. Konan yang sibuk dengan Tobi, tetap menjulur-julurkan kepala khawatir. Deidara dan Tobi memang mempunyai hubungan yang rumit. Ada dendam dan persaingan tak tertulis diantara mereka. Deidara adalah yang paling kecil diantara Akatsuki dan tidak terima kalau status 'bungsu' dicaplok oleh Tobi yang beratus tahun lebih tua. Meskipun dia 'officially' bungsu, Tobi-lah yang selalu bertingkah seperti bungsu sehingga membuatnya marah besar.

Pein merasa kalau sudah saatnya dia bertindak sebelum situasi menjadi lebih buruk (Sasori: kemana aja, bo), berdehem sedikit lalu mengambil ancang-ancang.

.

.

"Siapa yang tahu minggu depan hari apa?" tanya Pein sekeras mungkin, melakukan usaha maksimal untuk meregangkan pita suaranya. Apa saja, selama dia bisa mengalahkan lengkingan tangisan Tobi.

Ajaib. Setelah semua usaha sia-sia semua member lainnya, pertanyaan konyol ala Pein ternyata membuat isakan Tobi berhenti.

"Hari minggu!" jawab Tobi penuh semangat, suaranya sedikit pecah karena habis menangis.

"Itu kita juga tahu..."gerutu Sasori, menggerakkan benang cakra pada kugutsu terdekat lalu menjitak kepala Tobi. Adow! keluhnya, -Pein panik dan memelototi si muka boneka yang cuek bebek, takut Tobi menangis lagi-, tapi syukurnya si lolipop tak sampai menangis.

"Hari sembahyang?" jawab Hidan mengira-ngira.

"Hari gajian!" jawab Kakuzu penuh semangat.

"Gajian?" tanya Pein bingung,

"Iya, gajian! Kita para akatsuki juga perlu digaji, tahu! Nangkepin bijuu kan capek…" ceramah Kakuzu panjang lebar.

"Ho'oh…" jawab Pein asal saja sambil berpikir keras, diam-diam kedua tangannya mengeruk kedua kantong jubah merah hitamnya yang bolong.

"Tapi, bukan itu yang kumaksud!" tambahnya kemudian, lalu menengok pada Deidara yang hanya cemberut sambil melihat-lihat ke sudut.

"Lalu, hari apa dong?" tuntut Kisame, berhenti sebentar dari ritual joget-joget menidurkan Samehada-chan.

"Minggu depan adalah…" Pein memulai.

KATSU! Sebuah bom berkapasitas mercon meledak dan memenuhi goa tempat mereka berada. Semua member terhenyak bersamaan, memegangi kepala masing-masing, menjaga agar tak ada anggota tubuh yang copot.

"….. Hari ulang tahunku, un!" teriak Deidara riang, muncul dibalik kepulan asap. Sebenarnya inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi, tentang para member yang akan mendiskusikan ulang tahunnya, bukan gumpalan-gumpalan spiral orange yang berguling-guling dan menabrak-nabrak. Semua dendam kusumat terhadap Tobi menghilang sudah, secepat karya seninya yang menghilang ketika diledakkan.

"Ulang tahun sih ulang tahun, tapi jangan pakai ngagetin segala dong!"gerutu Sasori di pojokan.

"Iya nih, nanti Same-chan terbangun!"

"Ne, gomen ne Danna…" kata Deidara pada Sasori, tapi mengacuhkan Kisame.

"Jadiii, mari kita berpesta! Yuhuuuuuu…" katanya lagi penuh rasa senang.

"Yuhuuuuuuu!" sambut lainnya.

Pein dan Konan tersenyum senang, lalu saling pandang. Akhirnya keceriaan anak-anak Akatsuki kembali seperti semula. Mereka benar-benar anak-anak yang lucu (?).

"Tobi mau jadi DJ!" usul Tobi mantap.

"Aku yang kultum!" usul Hidan.

"Harus ada kolamnya!" usul Kisame, lalu melongok pada Same-chan penuh rasa sayang.

"Akan ada special performance! Couple dance aku dan Konan tentu!" Kata Pein penuh semangat, lalu kena jitak Konan.

_PLUK_

"Aduh!"

"Kalau masalah dance, aku akan vote Itachi, mau kan Itachi?"

Itachi yang diseberang meja menoleh datar, lalu menunduk lagi. Tidak mengiyakan ataupun menolak.

"Kenapa harus Itachi?" tuntut Pein.

" Dia pintar menari balet, tau!" celetuk Konan penuh rasa kagum.

"Ah, masa sih?" tanya Pein sangsi.

Karena tidak ada protes dari Itachi, semua orang beranggapan kalau dia memang jago menari balet dan Deidara cepat-cepat mencatatnya beserta semua usulan member lainnya.

"Oke, oke. Lalu apalagi, un?…" tanya Deidara penuh antusias, lalu merekomendasikan untuk meramaikan pestanya sendiri dengan kembang api-kembang api strata C1 yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh semua orang lainnya, terutama Kisame yang bersikeras kalau kembang api Deidara tidak baik untuk kesehatan Samehada-chan. Lalu, mereka kemudian heboh dengan rencana-rencana lainnya seperti pengadaan musik, makanan apa yang akan dipesan, dana yang perlu dikeluarkan (Kakuzu menangis darah memikirkan nasib 'anak-anaknya' yang akan tergadaikan ).

"Ne, kalau Danna punya ide apa, un?" tanya Deidara, menjulurkan kepala kuning dari kasak-kusuk member lainnya yang sedang asyik berdebat dan bertukar ide, mata azurenya menoleh ke sudut. Persis di pojokan, boneka hidup tersebut masih asyik dengan kugutsu-kugutsu koleksinya, memutuskan untuk menyusun kugutsu-kugutsu wanita di barisan paling depan.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Sasori asal, berbicara dengan punggungnya. Konan melongok sedikit kepada Sasori-heran-, tapi Pein menggerocokinya lagi dengan ide-ide lain sehingga Konan kembali tenggelam dalam kasak-kusuk mereka.

"Kau juga harus berpartisipasi, un!" tuntut Deidara, melepaskan diri dari kerumunan yang lain lalu melipat tangannya, kesal. Bagaimana mungkin boneka hidup ini dengan santainya hanya mengurus boneka-boneka setan jelek itu penuh rasa cuek, sementara semua orang lainnya sedang berjibaku dan bergotong-royong demi merayakan hari lahir Deidara. (Kecuali Itachi sih, dia hanya duduk termenung di kursi pojokan, dengan sebelah tangan terjulur dari dada jubahnya –apa itu maksudnya?, pikir Deidara bingung-, akan tetapi setidaknya Itachi sudah setuju untuk menari balet).

Sasori memutuskan kalau salah satu kugutsu wanita seharusnya menggeraikan rambutnya, lalu menarik tusuk konde dari cepolan si kugutsu sehingga rambutnya kemudian tergerai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori malas, masih menimbang-nimbang apakah mungkin sebaiknya kugutsu itu dicepol saja. Persis dibelakang punggungnya, Deidara menatapnya dengan mata azure yang berbahaya. _Bagaimana tidak_? Lupakan tentang Sasori yang akan punya ide atau apa, dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menghadap Deidara ketika si kuning berbicara, masih memunggunginya dengan sangat sopan.

"Kena…pa?" sindir Deidara ketus, keduanya diletakkan di pinggang sekarang. Konan menjulurkan kepala kepada mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini terpaksa mengabaikan Tobi yang sangat ingin ada replika lollipop oranye besar pada pesta nanti.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kita akan merayakan ulang tahun partner-mu yang berharga?" sambungnya ketus.

Sasori terdiam sebentar, tangannya yang sedang sibuk menarik ulur tusuk konde si kugutsu membeku. Lalu, dia bergerak kembali setelah memutuskan untuk menggerainya saja. Dia lalu merapikan rambut kugutsu perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan acara ulang tahun. Buat apa? Hanya buang-buang waktu." Jawabnya kemudian, sambil menepuk-nepuk debu di baju si kugutsu wanita.

….

Deidara terhenyak mendengar jawaban Sasori, yang masih berbicara dengan punggungnya. Saking terhenyaknya, Deidara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, speechless. Apa lagi yang bisa kau katakan pada sahabatmu yang bilang kalau ulang tahunmu _hanya buang-buang waktu_?

"Terserah…" katanya pelan, pergi meninggalkan ruangan utama menuju kamar dan membanting pintu –tak lupa menendang jatuh kursi yang berdiri tak berdosa ditengah jalan, lalu kesakitan sendiri-.

Sasori akhirnya menoleh ke belakangnya, mendapati kalau tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Setelah mengangkat bahu, dia kembali menghadap kugutsu-kugutsu kesayangannya, kali ini mempertimbangkan untuk mengganti tangan salah satu kugutsu dengan yang baru.

Bantingan pintu Deidara membuat kasak-kusuk para member akatsuki mereda. Semua member saling berpandangan satu-sama lain. Suasana yang tadinya riang berubah menjadi garing.

Hening yang mencekam dipecahkan oleh suara Hidan.

"Perkataanmu pada Deidara…Itu sakit banget, bro…" celetuknya sok asik, menepuk bahu Sasori. Sasori dengan ganas mengibaskan tangannya, beberapa pisau meluncur menuju Hidan, yang terlalu lamban untuk menghindar. Kelima pisau itu menusuk lima area berbeda di dadanya yang tak berbungkus, dan tentu saja darah segar bercipratan dari tubuhnya akibat pisau-pisau itu.

"Bener-bener sakit!" celetuk Hidan lagi, meringis sambil mencabuti pisau-pisau tersebut dari tubuhnya. Karena dia penganut aliran Janshin, tentu saja pisau-pisau tersebut tidak membunuhnya meskpun memberikan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Kamu tuh ya, nggak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali,…" sambungnya setelah mencabuti pisau kelima, lalu ngeloyor pergi.

.

Pein merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu (lagi) untuk mengembalikan atmosfer keceriaan yang entah bagaimana berubah menjadi suram.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan lima puluh potong ayam hitam seperti tadi yang kau bilang?" ajaknya, menarik tangan Hidan biar nggak ikutan ngambek seperti Deidara.

Kakuzu langsung berekasi.

"LIMA PULUH? Siapa yang akan makan LIMA PULUH EKOR ayam hitam? Kita hanya SEPULUH biji! Dan,…uangnya,… HMMMFGGGGGGHHH…" teriak Kakuzu tak percaya, lalu mulutnya disumpal Kisame. Semua makhluk hidup yang punya otak tahu kalau Pein hanya menggombal, tapi Kakuzu memang terlalu sensitive dan ultra protektif kalau itu menyangkut nasib 'anak-anaknya'.

"Nggak usah,…" kata Hidan sok cool, lalu ngeloyor. Pein menundukkan kepalanya sementara Kisame menjitak kepala Kakuzu.

Persis di depan pintu, Hidan mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dan balik kanan.

"SERATUS potong, ya...ya...ya?" tawarnya berbinar-binar sambil memamerkan gigi depannya yang besar-besar.

Pein ternganga.

"SERATUS KEPALAMU..!?... Hmmmmmfggh.." teriak Kakuzu dengan tatapan membunuh, sebelum dibekep Kisame lagi.

"Seratus? O,…o-oke.. seratus kalau begitu,…" jawab Pein, sambil dengan cemas mengeruk kembali kedua saku jubanhnya yang robek. Meskipun dia miskin dan bodoh, apapun akan dia lakukan demi kesejahteraan dan kebahagiaan para anggota Akatsuki.

"Cihuuuuuyyyyy…." Seru Hidan bergembira sementarapara akatsuki mulai lagi berkasak-kusuk ria.

.

.

Sementara itu, Konan hanya menghembuskan napas berat, memutuskan untuk menyerahkan urusan pesta kepada Pein beserta yang lain, lalu keluar dari kasak-kusuk. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kaki, menuju kamar Deidara yang tertutup rapat.

Karena tak dijawab ketika diketok, Konan memberanikan diri masuk kamar si bomber kuning yang untungnya tidak dikunci,-Tobi mengekor di belakang-. Si bomber kuning saat ini sedang berbaring membelakangi Konan dan menghadap tembok, menatap bayangan sarang laba-laba sepuluh senti di depan matanya dengan sangat serius.

"Deidara-chan,…" kata Konan memulai, duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Jangan pakai embel-embel 'chan', un…" protesnya lemah, masih memelototi sarang laba-laba tersebut.

"Oke,… tapi… apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Konan lembut, mencoba menyentuh bahu Deidara. Sebagai satu-satunya member Akatsuki yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, Konan sudah menjadi hampir seperti Ibu bagi semua orang di Akatsuki.

"Danna jahat, un…." Kata Deidara pelan, masih menatap sarang laba-laba tersebut. Satu ekor nyamuk sekarang terperangkap di tengah anyaman benang-benang putih tersebut.

Konan lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Deidara lembut, ketika sang empunya tidak menolak ketika bahunya disentuh. Hal ini ternyata membuat Tobi cemburu, dia sekarang juga menyodor-nyodorkan kepala jabriknya pada Konan, juga mau dielus-elus.

"Sasori-kun?" tanya Konan, lalu mengingat semua kelakuan Sasori hari ini.

Deidara lalu bercerita tentang bagaimana Sasori hanya diam di pojokan ketika semua hal terjadi, tak peduli apa-apa ketika dia membutuhkan dukungannya ketika dia bertengkar dengan Tobi -Tobi langsung naik darah,tapi cepat-cepat ditenangkan Konan-.

"Dia memang agak… tidak perhatian. Dan cuek. Tapi, lupakan saja… Bukankah dia memang biasanya begitu?" kata Konan, mencoba menghibur. Sebenarnya Sasori memang normalnya berperilaku begitu sih, cuek dan agak kasar. Dia tidak seperti seseorang yang akan peduli apapun, bahkan kalau dunia ini kiamat.

"Sasori-sama tidak cuek, kok! Kemaren dia ngajak Tobi jalan-jalan ke pasar…" sela Tobi, juga mau diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan.

"Dia bilang dia tak peduli sama ulang tahunku, un…" kata Deidara lagi, mengabaikan Tobi. _Siapa yang peduli dengan Sasori yang mengajak Tobi jalan-jalan ke pasar_?batinnya, meskipun dia merasa agak gimana juga sih.

Konan menghembuskan napas berat. Sama halnya dengan Deidara dan Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori juga mempunyai hubungan yang rumit. Kalau kau selalu bersama-sama mereka, kau akan tahu kalau mereka bukan hanya sekedar partner. Ada sesuatu yang lebih, meskipun mereka tak pernah membicarakannya. Yah, kau tahu apa maksudnya, bukan?

"Dia tak peduli dengan ulang tahun semua orang,…" hibur Konan. Deidara memalingkan pandangannya dari sarang laba-laba, menatap Konan tak percaya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Segala omong kosong tentang seni dan hidup abadi selamanya itu,… Karena dia sendiri hidup abadi, dia mungkin tak mengerti tentang kenapa merayakan ulang tahun itu perlu… "kata Konan lagi, lalu tersenyum. Melihat kalau bukan dia saja yang _eneg _dengan ceramah-harian Sasori, mau tak mau Deidara juga tersenyum, Konan memang pandai menghibur orang. Selain itu, mungkin memang begitu kan? Sasori-si-boneka-hidup mungkin hanya tidak mengerti tentang makna dari ulang tahun seseorang.

"Masa, sih? Sasori-sama memberikan Tobi seperiuk adonan permen waktu Tobi ulang tahun! Lalu dia mencetaknya dengan menggunakan benang-benang cakra menjadi seribu tangkai lollipop!" sela Tobi lagi, penuh kemenangan. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Tobi berkata begitu hanya untuk membuatnya kesal,tapi dia memang kehilangan senyumnya sedikit.

"Tobi!" tegur Konan, memasang tampang yang memiliki arti 'tutup-mulutmu-bodoh'.

"Dia juga memberikan Pein piercing baru berkualitas tinggi pas Pein ulang tahun. Kau tahu? Piercing dari pasir besi Kazekage ketiga, kugutsu kesayangannya…" tambah Tobi.

"Tobiii!" tegur Konan lagi. Senyum Deidara lenyap seutuhnya sekarang.

"Kenapa? Sasori-sama orang yang baik! Kalau ada yang berkata tidak-tidak tentang Sasori-sama, tentu saja Tobi akan membelanya, karena Tobi kan anak baik!" teriak Tobi menggelegar penuh semangat.

"Dia juga membuat pertunjukan kugutsu yang memberikan rangkaian bunga kertas waktu Konan ulang tahun, kalung mistis terbaru buat ulang tahun Hidan, kepala seseorang yang berharga sepuluh juta Ryo untuk ulang tahun Kakuzu, krim anti keriput racikannya sendiri untuk Itachi, dan bahkan dia memberikan makanan ikan berkualitas tinggi pada Same-chan waktu Kisame ulang tahun!" sambung Tobi panjang lebar.

"Tobi, cukup!" kata Konan tajam. Tapi terlambat. Deidara saat ini hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal.

Lalu,…

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" teriaknya histeris. Tangisnya pecah, tak tertahankan lagi. ternyata benar. Sasori hanya jahat terhadapnya, bukan?

Konan mencoba menyentuhnya lagi, tapi Deidara menepisnya keras-keras.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,… Danna jahaaat! Pergi sana unn,… Pergiiiii!" teriaknya, sambil membuang paksa Konan dan Tobi keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Tobi! Kau jangan bilang itu di depan Deidara, dong! Kan dia lagi sedih,…" omel Konan pada Tobi.

Tobi mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi, memang kenyataannya begitu kan?" katanya sok cool, lalu ngeloyor pergi begitu saja. Dasar anak autis!

.

Konan memegangi jidatnya yang merasa nyut-nyut. Bagaimanapun, dia tak bisa membiarkan kondisi tetap seperti ini. Dia harus berbicara pada Sasori, batinnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Sasori yang masih berada pada pojok yang sama, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan kugutsu-kugutsunya kali ini.

"Sasori-kun,…" sapa Konan. Sasori hanya menoleh, lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, kali ini ternyata sedang merangkai jarum-jarum besi hitam beracun sebagai bulu-bulu mata para kugutsunya.

Karena Sasori diam saja dan tak menyuruhnya pergi, Konan menganggap hal ini sebagai isyarat positif lalu melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu pada Deidara?" tanya Konan,

"Apanya?" tanya Sasori cuek, sibuk memperhitungkan jarum yang lebih panjang akan diletakkan disebelah mana.

"Kau bilang kau tidak peduli dengan ulang tahunnya, itu membuat Deidara sedih…" kata Konan sambil duduk dan menyingkirkan si kugutsu, sehingga Sasori tak punya pilihan lain selain berhadapan dengannya.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganku,…" jawab Sasori ketus, mencoba mengambil kugutsu lain disamping, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Konan. Sasori buru-buru menarik lengannya.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Dia menyukaimu, kau tahu kan? Tentu dia berharap lebih padamu, ketika dia ulang tahun…" kata Konan, menatap Sasori yang masih melihat kemana saja selain mata Konan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasori, masih dengan nada cuek yang biasa.

"Lalu?" kata Konan tak percaya, sedikit berteriak.

"Kau bersikap baik pada semua orang ketika mereka ulang tahun! Tapi, kenapa hanya Deidara yang kau perlakukan begitu?" tanya Konan, mau tak mau menjadi emosi melihat muka datar tanpa dosa Sasori.

Sasori hanya diam saja, tak mampu menjawab.

Hening lama diantara mereka.

"Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Konan, langsung tepat pada sasaran.

Sasori masih diam. Membeku menatap lantai.

Konan lalu memegangi kepalanya yang mulai nyut-nyut tak karuan lagi.

"Astaga, bukannya aku mau_ butt-in_ urusan kalian. Tapi, cara kalian menghadapi masalah itu benar-benar membuatku gemas. Terserah saja! Dasar…." Kata Konan, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

"A-aku,…" kata Sasori di belakang punggungnya, membuat langkah Konan berhenti dan menoleh kembali.

"A-aku hanya tidak tahu harus memberikan hadiah apa…." Kata Sasori pelan, dengan wajah tertunduk yang tertutup sempurna dengan rambut merahnya.

Konan memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah sedang duduk di puncak goa yang menghadap alam lepas. Langit biru cerah diatas, sungai yang mengalir sejuk dibawah, dan suara nyanyian burung serta semilir angin menghiasi suasana.

"Kau tak perlu banyak-banyak pikir. Berikanlah apa saja,.." kata Konan tak sabar. Kadang-kadang dia tak mengerti dengan makhluk satu ini. Si kepala merah ini adalah master boneka lagendaris Sunagakure dengan catatan prestasi brilian, pembuat barikade hitokugutsu, menculik kazekage terkuat, peracik racun terberbahaya dan lain-lain sebagainya, tapi lemah kepada hal-hal seperti memilihkan kado kepada orang yang dianggapnya spesial.

"Apa itu contohnya?" tuntut Sasori.

"Apa saja!" kata Konan, emosi.

"Makanan, jubah baru, eyeliner baru,…"

"Tidak, itu membosankan…" potong Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa! Apapun yang akan kau berikan nanti, Deidara-chan pasti akan menghargainya,…" kata Konan lagi, kesabarannya benar-benar sudah di puncak gunung Everest (?).

Tapi, Sasori tidak puas dengan penjelasan itu.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan membuatnya senang?" tanya Sasori.

Konan memutar lagi bola matanya. Pertanyaan yang sama sudah diulang-ulang Sasori setidaknya empat belas kali.

"Dia suka lempung dan bom-bom jelek itu. Kau tahu persis aku tidak akan bisa memberikannya, dia adalah yang terbaik dalam hal lempung dan bom, bukan?" keluh Sasori, mungkin sudah ketujuh belas kalinya

"Kau tak harus memberikan apa yang kau tak bisa berikan! Kau juga bisa memberikan apa yang kau suka, bukan? Dia pasti akan senang!.." kata Konan, sepertinya dia sudah mengatakan itu hampir dua puluh kali.

"Yang aku bisa lakukan,… Deidara nggak suka. Kau tahu, kugutsu-kugutsu….." kata Sasori, entah keberapa puluh kalinya.

"Yaaaa,… jangan itu juga, lah…" kata Konan, dalam hati membatin betapa susahnya kalau sepasang kekasih benar-benar berbeda, seperti Sasori dan Deidara. Tapi, itu juga apa yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi cute.

Sebelum Sasori mulai membuka mulut lagi, Konan langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau kekasihnya, kau seharusnya yang paling tahu apa yang dia mau. Dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, apapun yang akan kau lakukan, dia tetap akan menyukaimu, bukan? " kata Konan, kemudian kembali masuk goa.

.

Sasori memandang kepergian Konan sampai benar-benar lenyap dibalik pintu. Tak lama kemudian, DOAR,… GEDEBUAAARRRR,…. Terdengar letusan dari angkasa yang jauh. Sasori mengernyit. Dia tahu kalau ledakan itu adalah kerjaan si bomber kuning kesayangannya. Suara letusan-letusan itu terdengar berirama sedih, atau itu cuma perasaannya saja.

Dia lalu menatap jari-jarinya, benang-benang cakra muncul dan mengibas-ngibas dari ujung jarinya itu.

Ketika pemuda tampan bermata hazel itu melihat kembali ke angkasa yang penuh cahaya-cahaya bom Deidara, tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

.

.

.

.

.

05 Mei 2014

.

_DUAR!_ Botol sampanye meletup dan kertas manik-manik beraneka ragam muncul dari sebuah pistol.

"Otanjobi Omedetou, Deidara-chan!…" teriak semua member, lalu bertepuk tangan meriah.

Tepat di depan matanya kini ada sebuah kue ulang tahun besar berbentuk seperti kelabang putih raksasa yang bergulung membulat, dengan beberapa buah lilin tersemat di masing-masing ruas tubuhnya. Dia lalu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya diiringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah yang lainnya dan sebaran-sebaran confetti diatas puncak kepalanya, yang Deidara sadari, bercampur dengan karya-karya origami Konan yang terbaru. Bersamaan dengan itu, musik pop cetar membahana memenuhi angkasa raya, memberikan kesenangan dan semangat bagi semua yang mendengarkan.

Pertama-tama, Pein sang ketua memberikan selamat dan menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak Deidara,dengan terisak berceramah panjang lebar tentang betapa Deidara merupakan salah satu harta karun terbesar yang pernah dimiliki Akatsuki –Tobi sang DJ langsung memutar musik sedih yang mendayu-dayu-, disusul oleh Konan yang memberikan selamat dengan_ cool_ dan tersenyum tipis. Hidan menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat dan menghentakkan tangan keras-keras-Tobi langsung mengganti musiknya dengan musik beraliran metal-, Deidara senang karena pria bermata violet itu menyisir rambutnya lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Semoga Janshin memberkatimu, bro…" katanya sok asik, seperti biasanya, yang Deidara tanggapi dengan meleletkan lidah. Lalu, Kakuzu menyalaminya dengan jidat keriting, mengatakan kalau dia harus membayar semua pesta yang sangat meriah ini dengan menangkap setidaknya sepuluh ekor bijuu atau seratus orang seharga sepuluh juta ryo, yang Deidara tanggapi dengan mengangguk-angguk saja, karena tidak mau memperpanjang permasalahan.

Ketika giliran Itachi, musik tiba-tiba berhenti dengan horror –DJ Tobi terbirit ketakutan-, tapi sang pemuda bermata onix tetap memberikan selamat dengan mengulurkan lengan jubahnya yang tak bertangan. Ketika Deidara mencoba menyentuh jubahnya, hanya bulu-bulu gagak yang keluar berterbangan dan dia pun menghilang entah kemana. Di suatu tempat di sudut yang tak terlihat, terdengar jitakan keras, suara kesakitan, dan teriakan Kisame tentang Samehada-chan yang ketakutan. Mau tak mau, Deidara tertawa. Akatsuki memang segalanya bagi dia. Tak lama kemudian, DJ Tobi sudah kembali dan musik pop pun berjalan kembali, Kisame dan Same-chan menyelamatinya dan menasihati Deidara sedikit tentang pentingnya menjadi suri tauladan yang baik untuk mereka yang lebih muda. Deidara hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, berpikir bagaimana semua member Akatsuki begitu berharga baginya.

Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tidak melihat onggokan si boneka hidup, Sasori. Meski rasanya agak sedikit sakit, dia sebenarnya telah agak merelakan kenyataan kalau si boneka hidup jelek itu tidak akan berpartisipasi pada pesta ulang tahunnya. Biar saja! Toh, semua orang lainnya ada disini bersamanya. Mungkin dia yang terlalu banyak menuntut? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang, Sasori tidak pernah terlalu menyukai keramaian dan pesta. Deidara pikir kalau dia hanya perlu menghargai sifat dan karakter Sasori, bukan? Deidara pikir kalau dia akan menyudutkan Sasori nanti, setelah pestanya selesai dan menodong kado ulang tahunnya secara _pribadi_.

.

Tapi, kemudian tiba-tiba lampu mati dan musik berhenti. Semua orang bingung dan panik, -terutama Kisame yang mengkhawatirkan Same-chan-.

Lalu, dari kejauhan muncul sebuah titik cahaya. Cahaya yang bewarna warni dan berkerlap-kerlip di langit senja. Titik cahaya itu tidak cuma satu, titik-titik cahaya lainnya muncul bergerombol seperti kumpulan bola lampu yang berkelap kerlip warna-warni, berbaris-baris menuju angkasa.

"Whooaaaa,… apa itu? Sekumpulan kunang-kunang raksasa?" teriak Tobi takjub. Semua member berdecak kagum. "Kereeeeeennnn,….."

"Bukan, mana ada kunang-kunang sebesar itu, bodoh!" timpal Hidan, menjitak Tobi sedikit.

Deidara memperhatikan kumpulan bola cahaya warna-warni yang berkerlap-kerlip itu yang seakan berbaris membentuk formasi.

_Formasi?_

Formasi. Seperti sebuah untaian kata.

_Untaian kata?_

.

.

Deidara tak bisa lebih shock lagi ketika bola-bola cahaya tersebut baris berbaris membentuk untaian kata,

"Otanjobi Omedeteu, Deidara" –Sasori-

Well, ternyata dia salah. Ledakan bola-bola cahaya tersebut sesudahnya membuatnya jauh lebih shock. Kepulan asap warna-warni memenuhi angkasa ketika semua tulisan itu lenyap. Tapi, seakan tersedot, kepulan-kepulan asap tersebut kembali memadat menjadi bola-bola cahaya yang bertulisan "Otanjobi Omedeteu,Deidara" lagi kemudian meledak lagi menjadi kepulan asap, lalu memadat lagi menjadi bola-bola cahaya. Begitulah seterusnya.

Deidara melihat ke sekelilingnya yang gelap. Semua member yang lain hanya terpana melihat bola-bola cahaya membentuk tulisan yang meledak kemudian kembali seperti semula lagi tersebut, bahkan Samehada-chan mengikik kegirangan. Hanya Konan yang melihat balik ke arahnya penuh arti.

Tak lama kemudian, dalam kegelapan, Deidara merasakan sebentukan tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Dan dia tahu, milik siapa tangan siapa itu. Lalu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya berbisik di telinganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Deidara…"

.

Sasori.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu semua, semua lampu hidup kembali –lebih temaram, sehingga tak mengganggu indahnya kembang api diatas- dan musik kembali berputar.

"Pesta ulang tahun Deidara-senpai,...dimulai!" teriak Tobi sang DJ, diiringi gegap gempita para member yang bersorak sorai.

.

Deidara menghapus setitik air mata yang timbul di mata azure-nya, lalu memegang tangan yang memeluknya itu lebih erat. Seingatnya, dia tak pernah ingat kalau dia pernah merasa lebih bahagia daripada hari ini.

**OWARI**

_a/n_

_Haloo, minna-san. Sebenarnya ini fic khusus ulang tahun Deidara tapi…telat*dibom*. Sebenarnya ini mau diikutkan pada event SDRD 2014 yg mempunyai tema "Sweet Surprise for Deidara", tapi….telat. Hahahaha. Dan Author tidak tahu kalau fic ini cukup romantis atau tidak untuk dimasukkan event. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun, Author berharap kalau ff ini dapat menghibur para readers. Selamat membaca!_

_p.s _

_Dan jangan lupa, berikan review ya. ^^_

Bonus:

**Epilog**

Ketika malam sudah mulai larut dan bahkan ikan pun sudah pada tidur, dua orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah dengan warna kepala masing-masing merah dan kuning masih duduk dipuncak goa yang terpencil tersebut, memandang langit yang masih beruntaian bola-bola cahaya yang bertuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan meledak-ledak mengepulkan asap warna-warni, kemudian memadat membentuk bola-bola cahaya kembali.

"Terima kasih Danna, hadiah ulang tahunnya, un…" kata Deidara tersipu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Iya, un.. " jawab Deidara

.

"Tapi,…." Sambungnya.

"Tapi?" tanya Sasori, mengangkat alis.

Deidara melipat tangannya.

"Kembang api macam apa itu yang tidak habis-habis,un?"protesnya.

Sasori memutar bola matanya. Dia sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Seni itu indah karena hanya dinikmati dalam sekejap mata! Sesuatu yang meledak itu sangat indah, tapi kalau kemudian kembali seperti semula dan kemudian meledak lagi, sama saja kan? Membosankan!" ceramah Deidara panjang lebar.

_Tuh, kan mulai lagi_, batin Sasori.

"Kau mau menginfeksi-ku dengan prinsip konyolmu itu kan? Kalau seni adalah sesuatu yang bertahan selamanya? Kau curang, un… Tapi,… ini memang bagus,… tapi… tapi…. " kata Deidara yang semakin lama semakin pelan, mau bagaimana lagi. Kembang api-kembang api itu indah sekali.

"…Kalau begitu-begitu terus, membosankan un…" sungut Deidara mencari-cari alasan.

"Apa maksudmu? Warna-warnanya selalu berubah kan?" kata Sasori, tidak percaya.

"Iya,.. tapi, tulisannya begitu-begitu saja….." jawab Deidara, membuang muka kesamping.

_Dasar Deidara_.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang partner. Kemudian dia menukar formasi bola-bola cahaya tersebut. Deidara memperhatikan dengan kaget, baru sadar kalau bola-bola cahaya yang meledak di kejauhan itu ternyata dikendalikan oleh benang-benang cakra dari ujung jari-jari Sasori.

Deidara memperhatikan kumpulan-kumpulan bola cahaya tersebut kali ini tersusun membentuk kata-kata baru.

"I love you, Deidara"-Sasori'

Kemudian meledak mengepulkan asap warna-warnu dan kembali lagi seperti semula. Begitu seterusnya.

Deidara tersipu. Lalu dia membetulkan posisinya, dalam pelukan Sasori yang semakin erat, menatap ledakan bola-bola cahaya yang mengepulkan asap warna-warni, kemudian tulisan yang sama muncul lagi. Begitulah seterusnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Deidara berharap kalau waktu berhenti dan dia bisa menikmati momen tersebut selamanya.

**Hontou ni Owari**


End file.
